I'll Meet You There Between the Stars
by Arcadia Jones
Summary: Sort of a prompt from the kinkmeme. Kaidan and Shepard take a little downtime on the Citadel.


A/N: I wrote this for the kinkmeme, but it wasn't for any specific prompt. I saw several people asking for jealous!Shepard stories as well as some fluff between MShep and Kaidan, so this is somewhat of a "compromise" between the two ideas. Mostly just fluff, though.

And I know the title does not really match the story. It was the first thing that came to mind and I suck at thinking up titles so I stuck with it.

**I'll Meet You There (Between the Stars)**

Leaning his head back, Shepard considered the sky.

During his days as both an Alliance officer and a Council Spectre, he had seen many of the different, spectacular sights that the galaxy had to offer. From skyscrapers that disappeared into the clouds to vibrant forests full of colors and animals Shepard had never even known existed; alien cultures that mirrored his own and others that went against everything he had been raised to believe.

Human beings were still adapting to the world outside of their small planet in many ways. Some took a little longer to accept the realities of the galaxy while others, like the Illusive Man, refused to believe that there might be equality amongst species. If anything, races like the asari far surpassed humanity in terms of history, tradition, and often knowledge.

Shepard liked to think that perhaps the reason humans had gone so far in the world of galactic politics—considering their late entry onto the scene—was just another aspect of their tenacious nature. Every race experienced a similar range of emotions—happiness, sorrow, fury, hatred—and every race followed a similar evolutionary path of birth, life, procreation, and death, but humans remained unique in their diversity. Where most all batarians followed a strict religious social code led by their Hegemony, most humans followed their own paths. The introduction of the Mass Relays had made many religions obsolete, for the plethora of gods that inhabited the Earth could not explain the appearance of so many different species. This "destruction" of religion birthed a generation of humans eager to stretch their muscles in a world that was suddenly no longer so small.

Looking up into the artificial atmosphere of the Citadel's sky, Shepard wondered what it would have been like to be someone else. What if he had been born to a well-off family who was able to provide him with the best schooling, the best possible life? Would he have been the same person? Would that rich childhood have birthed the same man as the childhood spent running with gangs?

Of course not. For as many days and nights as Shepard had spent hungry and alone—for all the wounds he had nursed in dank alleys—there wasn't a thing he wanted to change about his past. If it hadn't been for the hardships, he wouldn't have known what it meant to truly fight for something he believed in. The "Commander" had been born into a world of fire and no matter that some days it felt as if the weight of his burden was pressing down just a little too much, Shepard did not regret a moment of his life.

"John!"

A smile cracked over his lips at the familiar voice. _Oh yes, _his thoughts whispered, _not a thing I would want to change._

Shepard straightened his neck and looked up to where Kaidan strolled towards him, looking quite dashing in a civilian outfit of black slacks and a long-sleeved shirt dyed a deep mahogany—the perfect color to bring out the darker hue of his golden eyes. Compared to Shepard's worn blue jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket, the man looked like he was preparing for some formal event. It was an aspect of Kaidan's personality that Shepard teased the man for constantly, though the truth was that Shepard found few things sexier than the way the Major's ass looked in a pair of nice slacks.

"You're early," Kaidan said as he took the empty seat next to Shepard at the café table.

Shepard shrugged. "Just decided I'd rather be sitting down here than in the Embassies. Bailey's good company, but if I have to listen to one more diplomat remark on how inappropriate my attire is for an officer…well, let's just say there was going to be a 'diplomatic incident' and our date would have to be held between bars."

Kaidan chuckled, the sound sending pleasant shivers down the Commander's spine. "Well, for the record, I'm pretty sure that jacket is older than we are. And there are holes in your jeans."

Shepard's grin was predatory. "So you're agreeing with the aristocrats, then?"

"I never said that." Kaidan's eyes flashed with the barest hint of passion. "If you must know, I'm rather glad that they don't see you the same way that _I _do—scruffiness and all."

It was then that Shepard realized that in the same way Kaidan's formal attitude and décor had seduced him, Kaidan was equally seduced by the way Shepard seemed to cling to the gutter rat he had once been. Opposites attract, indeed.

"So, what were your plans for the day?" Shepard asked, quickly changing the subject before the burning in his lap grew out of control. Personally, the Commander wasn't all that averse to publicly ravishing the Major on the table then and there, but he assumed that his lover would not feel quite the same way.

Before Kaidan could answer, one of the Apollo Café's young human waitresses was standing over their table. The girl couldn't have been more than seventeen with a shock of bright red hair and a face full of freckles. There was a slight blush on her round cheeks as she nervously looked in between the pair—eyes occasionally lingering on Kaidan's face.

"W-Would you two like to order something?"

The pair looked at one another and smiled.

"Guess that answers part of my question," Shepard remarked.

Kaidan smiled, looking up at their young waitress with a soft look on his normally rugged face. The girl's blush deepened; her eyes couldn't leave the man's face.

"What's your name, darling?"

"S-Sasha."

"Sasha? Why, that's lovely. I'm Kaidan. Are you from around these parts?"

"I was b-born on Earth."

"Oh? Well, it looks as if we all have something in common! I hail from Vancouver and my companion here is from Los Angeles. What about you, Sasha?"

"L-Lisbon."

"Portugal? My, what a small world." Kaidan smiled over at Shepard, who was fighting to hide his glower. The Major didn't flirt very often, but when he did he was a master and Shepard couldn't help but feel a spike of jealousy.

Returning his gaze to the waitress, Kaidan said: "Now, why don't you tell me what you recommend, Sasha? Is there any good Earth food here?"

It was obvious the girl was gaining in confidence as she offered the man a shy smile. "We have a pretty good selection on home delicacies. My personal favorite is the BLT. Not as good as homegrown, but the closest you'll find outside of Earth."

"Sounds great," he said with yet another charming grin. "How about a BLT and your best human beer? If you have any Canadian lagers, I would be in heaven."

"I'll see what I can find." Sasha turned her attention to Shepard and immediately her confidence faltered at the dark look in the man's eyes. "A-And you, s-sir?"

"Steak—bloody—and a beer. Whatever he's drinking."

"O-of course." She quickly focused on Kaidan once more, trying on another small smile. "If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

As Sasha shuffled away to place their orders, Kaidan focused on Shepard's sour face with a wolfish grin on his full lips. "Don't tell me that the great Commander is jealous of a teenage girl?"

Shepard scowled at him. "It's no business of mine what you do on your leave, Major. I would suggest finding someone a little older, however, lest you look like a dirty old lecher."

Elbows on the table and chin resting on the backs of his crossed hands, Kaidan leaned towards his companion with an inscrutable expression in his eyes. Just as Shepard was ready to snap off another coarse comment, he felt a sudden, light pressure on his groin. He gasped and looked down to where Kaidan's foot playfully stroked at him through his jeans. The fact that Kaidan was limber enough to manage that feat from across the table was almost more arousing than the actual physical act.

"There's only one person I look for on my leave, _Commander," _Kaidan purred beneath his breath. "And believe me when I say that there is no one on this station who can hold a candle to him."

Growling, Shepard started to stand up—determined to throw his lover across the table, decorum be damned—when Sasha suddenly reappeared. The agonizing pressure at Shepard's crotch disappeared as Kaidan straightened his posture, making a point of watching the young waitress as she set their plates down and ignoring the heated glances Shepard was throwing him.

"BLT, rare steak, and two beers," Sasha counted off as she set each item down. "I'm afraid we didn't have any Canadian brews, but I've heard a lot of good things about this lager. If you don't like it, I'm sure I can find something else."

Kaidan obligingly took a taste of the beer. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, his eyes fluttered closed in euphoric joy and his sip turned into a long draught. Shepard—and Sasha—watched, entranced, as he enjoyed his drink. When the lip of the bottle _popped _from his lips as he set it down, it took all of Shepard's willpower not to groan and begin grinding himself against a leg of the table. Instead, he gripped the arms of his chair and chewed on his bottom lip, smoldering gaze watching Kaidan as he wiped the suds from his lips and smiled up at their young waitress.

"It's perfect, Sasha. Thank you."

Blushing furiously, the girl stammered a few things that Shepard didn't catch before shuffling off. Kaidan watched her leave with a wistful look before turning to face his companion once more, running his tongue over his lips suggestively. This time, Shepard couldn't resist the low moan that escaped his throat.

"I suggest you eat quickly," Kaidan said, voice husky. "We have a few other things to do and I'd rather not spend the whole day on the Citadel."

"You're a fucking tease."

Kaidan's eyes flashed with cruel humor. "Don't I know it."

Their lunch passed calmly, as if they sat in a world that was purely their own. Outside the artificial sky, there weren't any Reapers ravaging planets; inside, there weren't clean-up crews still attempting to fix the mess that Cerberus had left behind during their invasion of the Citadel. If Shepard really focused on his meal, he couldn't even see the dark stain on the wall just to the left of the Apollo Café's bar. At that moment, he and Kaidan were in their own little world where the only worry was when the dream would end.

Kaidan ate like he dressed: proper and neat. Each bite was just large enough for him to thoroughly chew and swallow. Shepard, as always, was the man's opposite. It wasn't often enough that he was able to enjoy a wholesome meal—even if the steak in front of him hadn't really come from an actual Earth cow—and he ate as if it were the last time he'd ever see such a repast (which was always a possibility). He cut his steak into large bites and shoveled them down his throat with abandon; whenever he began choking on a particularly immense piece, Shepard would merely wash the food down with a long drink from his beer—which, as Kaidan had alluded to, was quite good.

When they were finished, Sasha returned to retrieve their dishes and drop off their check. Shepard paid—using the Council's money, of course—while Kaidan thanked the young woman again for the lovely meal. The man's words were so sickly sweet that Shepard thought for certain his teeth were going to rot out of his mouth right then and there.

As they finally turned to leave, Shepard cast a quick glance over his shoulder towards the café. Sure enough, young Sasha was watching Kaidan's backside as they walked away. Growling, Shepard reached down and grabbed a handful of Kaidan's finely toned ass. When the man turned to reprimand him, Shepard leaned forward and silenced the rebuke by covering Kaidan's lips with his own. He could feel the heat of the Major's fiercely blushing face grow as he ran the tip of his tongue over the man's lips. When Shepard pulled away, Kaidan's eyes glared at him with equal parts reprimand and passion. The Commander just smiled and planted a quick peck on his lover's nose before they began walking once more. One last look over his shoulder showed Shepard Sasha's beet-red face gawping at their retreating forms. Her gaze briefly met his and Shepard winked, completely unabashed by his actions.

Beside him, Kaidan sighed in irritation. "You are such a child sometimes."

"Don't even try to pretend you don't like it." Shepard motioned to the front of his pants where his erection was slightly visible from Kaidan's earlier actions. His gaze then flickered to the Major's pants where, sure enough, there was a slight bulge.

Kaidan chuckled as he reached out to lace his fingers in Shepard's. The simple gesture took the Commander off-guard; in a way, the move was more of an intimate display than the groping session he had just committed. Shepard looked over at his companion, a question in his eyes that he didn't have the words to voice; Kaidan's smile answered in a way that only Shepard could understand.

For the first time in months, Shepard's shoulders felt just a little lighter.


End file.
